1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure controlling apparatus for an electronic still camera using an imaging device such as a CCD, i.e., charge-coupled device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of an imaging device such as a CCD, it is necessary to perform exposure control with high accuracy since its latitude is limited in comparison with a silver halide film.
Accordingly, it is necessary for an electronic still camera having an imaging device to be provided with a high-accuracy external photometric device and a high-accuracy diaphragm mechanism.
However, the product cost increases if such an external photometric device and a diaphragm mechanism that are highly accurate are provided. In addition, unless these devices are provided, underexposure and overexposure will result, so that it is impossible to obtain an excellent image.